Takumi Aldini
Takumi Aldini (タクミ・アルディーニ Takumi Aldini) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Hailing from Italy, Takumi is the self-proclaimed rival of Sōma Yukihira and the twin brother of Isami Aldini. Appearance Takumi has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a fringe that parts to both sides and one in between the two. He wears a standard Tōtsuki School Uniform depending on the seasons. He also wears a customized chef's uniform that was made when he used to cook at his family's restaurant. The name of his family's restaurant, Trattoria Aldini, is stitched onto his left sleeve. Personality Takumi is a hot-blooded student who holds a strong rivalry with Sōma Yukihira, though this rivalry is somewhat one-sided with Takumi pursuing this rivaly much more intensely than Sōma. Like Sōma, he hails from a family owned restaurant, which he holds with pride and will defend its name when a challenge presents itself. Takumi hates to lose and is rather bitter in defeat. He is also easily flustered and embarrassed when he makes a mistake or when someone glazes over his declarations. He also speaks italian and has his own catchphrase, "buon appetito", which he says after someone eats his dishes. He has a particularly close bond with his younger twin brother Isami. Though Takumi is a vastly superior chef compared to his brother, he is always there for his brother and helps him to become a better chef so that they can run Trattoria Aldini together. However, Isami tends to laugh a lot when Takumi faults himself, causing Takumi to snap at him. Nevertheless, the two work together through most challenges. History Born to Japanese-Italian blood parents, Takumi and his twin brother, Isami, grew up in Florence, Italy with their uncle, owner of Trattoria Aldini. Takumi started learning how to cook at the age of 5 by his uncle and eventually mastered italian cuisine. Takumi was notably more talented than Isami and was constantly requested by the Trattoria Aldini patrons for him to cook their meals. After Isami altered an order in the hopes of surpassing Takumi, Takumi later consoled Isami and told him that he needed him in order to be the great chef that he was. The two vowed to combine their strengths and help make Trattoria Aldini the best restaurant in Italy. When Takumi and Isami reached the middle school level, his uncle recommnded that the two attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a world renowned cooking school famous for its high quality graduates despite the low graduation rate. Takumi and Isami took up the challenge and departed to Japan to become the top students in the most prestigious cooking academy in the world. Plot Early Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Takumi and Isami successfully enrolled in the school and had made it through the middle school section. During their High School first year orientation ceremony, Takumi stood among his fellow 92nd Generation Students as the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Senzaemon Nakiri, welcomed the 92nd Generation into Tōtsuki Academy High School, but warned them that of the 1000 students present, less than ten will graduate. Following Senzaemon was the only student to pass the High School entrance exam, Sōma Yukihira. After giving what would become his most infamous speech, declaring that he would stand at the top of Tōtsuki, Takumi developed a rivalry with Sōma. More so because Sōma taunted his classmates because he has real life kitchen experience, something that Takumi had as well. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Several weeks into the school term, Takumi came to the Tōtsuki Villa for the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. First Day Takumi's first assignment was with Hinako Inui, who tasked her students to create a Japanese cuisine dish using anything within the fenced in area around the kitchen. As the students began to partner up, Takumi approached Sōma and promptly stomped on his foot. Takumi told Sōma that he would defeat him during the assignment and asked Inui to judge whose dish is better between the two. However Takumi was embarrassed when Hinako refused. Takumi is then dragged out of the kitchen by Isami as he told Sōma that he will beat him one day. After Takumi and Isami gathered their ingredients, they returned to the kitchen. While most of the students had caught a fish for the basis for their dish, Takumi brought in something different, an aigamo duck. Takumi and Isami arrived at their kitchen station and promptly began to cook. As Takumi cooked, Sōma and Megumi off to the side watched, as Sōma realized that Takumi's skill was that of a person who had been in a restaurant kitchen before. After Takumi put the aigamo into the oven to cook, Takumi formally introduced himself to Sōma and told him that, like him, he too has pride in his own family's restaurant and refuses to lose to Sōma. Takumi then took out his secret weapon, a mezzaluna, a special knife in Italian Cuisine and quickly used it to reduce some ingredients into a paste in a matter of seconds. Trading off with Isami, Takumi brought the Aigamo out of the oven then dressed it with a sauce that they had just made using the mezzaluna, finishing their dish. Without using up an hour of their time, Takumi presented his dish to Inui, an Aigamo Grilled with Spices. The depth of flavor immediately impressed Inui, who felt as if she was being sung an aria. Off to the side, many of the students noticed that he had used a salsa verde to dress his dish, however Inui corrected them, saying that he used uruka to improvise a Japanese style salsa verde, thus maintaining that it is a Japanese dish, but with an Italian twist. Inui passed Takumi and his brother. As Takumi told Sōma that he had the advantage since he presented first, Inui remembered that Takumi wanted her to judge whose dish was better. She finally agreed to judge the dishes and added that whoever lost must bow before the other and call themselves a dejected loser three times. Fired up from the challenge, Sōma planned out his dish. Much to Takumi's surprise, Sōma took Inui's kaki seeds and gave it to Takumi to hold as he had planned to use them in his dish. Takumi impatiently waited for Sōma to gather his ingredients until Sōma returned with less than fifteen minutes left. Takumi accidentally crushed the kaki seeds, but thankfully Sōma didn't mind. As Sōma and Megumi cooked, Takumi deduced based on his ingredients that he was going to use the kaki seeds as a coating for a deep fry. Sōma and Megumi presented their finished dish, a Char Okakiage, which impressed Inui with their ingenuity with the kaki seeds and passed the duo. As time expired, Takumi asked Inui to decide whose dish was superior. Unfortunately Inui could not choose a decisive winner and declared that the duel was a draw, much to the annoyance of Takumi and Sōma. Takumi declared that they will settle the score in a Shokugeki the next time they meet. Unfortunately for Takumi, the two sat next to each other on the bus back to the Villa. As he reflected on the challenge, Takumi felt a sense of defeat despite the fact that they tied. Returning to the Villa, the students who had returned were tasked with cooking 50 meals for the hotel guests. Much to his disappointment, Sōma finished his quota just slightly before he did. After Takumi fulfilled his quota, he quickly rushed to the hot springs where Sōma was already there, talking to Gin Dōjima, the head chef of the Villa and a Tōtsuki legend. As Dōjima departed, Takumi asked Sōma about what they were talking about. Fourth Day Breakfast Challenge Takumi made it through the next two days without a problem, but he had heard rumors about a [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'' between Sōma and Shinomiya]]. On the night of the third day, Takumi and the rest of the remaining students gathered in the Main hall where he confronted Sōma about the rumors along with Ikumi Mito. Sōma confirmed that this Shokugeki happened, causing the two to believe that he had won, however Sōma told them that he lost the duel. Before they could ask him for more details, Gin Dōjima stepped on stage to announce their assignment for the next morning: to create a breakfast egg dish for the hotel guests and staff. Realizing that there was no time to sleep, most of the students began to collapse from the stress. But not Takumi, who saw the challenge as another opportunity to surpass Sōma. However his rival was too distracted by asking Isami about Italian egg dishes. Takumi stopped Isami from divulging further and dragged his brother to a kitchen to begin preparing their dish for the breakfast challenge. After making a few test dishes, Takumi finalized his dish for the next morning and promptly went to bed. The next morning, Takumi was assigned to Hall A along with Sōma, Megumi, and Erina Nakiri. Though Sōma could not hear him due to the distance between their kitchen stations, Takumi told Sōma that he will win the test. As the challenge began, Takumi unveiled his breakfast dish, an Insalata Frittata. The combination of the frittata and the healthy salad garnered praise from some of the staff members. Takumi continued to serve his dishes at a consistent rate until he successfully serve the 200 dish quota for the challenge. With the challenge completed, Takumi decided to see how Sōma was faring. Much to his surprise, in the time it took him to serve his 200 dishes, Sōma had not served more than ten dishes. His unfortunate dish choice hindered him greatly, causing him to fall behind, but much to Takumi's relief, thanks to Sōma's quick thinking, he served his 200 dish quota with only seconds to spare. Despite the fact that they had passed the challenge, Takumi had no time to rest as the camp still had more to offer. The Final Day As the fifth day concluded, the students were summoned to the main hall for one last assignment announcement. Takumi, like the rest of his classmates, was already pushed beyond his very limits. Dōjima stepped on stage once more to announce the final assignment of the camp. After some inspiring words, Dōjima declared that the 628 students remaining had passed the camp and the doors to the banquet hall opened for a lavish feast for those who had survived the camp. Takumi and Isami enjoyed the meal together and the next day, Takumi returned to Tōtsuki. 43rd Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc A few months after the Training Camp, Tōtsuki Academy announced the 60 first year students chosen to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Among the 60 students chosen was Takumi along with his twin brother Isami and his rival Sōma. Takumi was happy to know that their first true battle would happen before an official Shokugeki. Unfortunately, Sōma was too distracted talking to Ikumi and he skimmed over his comment, much to Takumi's frustration. Nevertheless, Takumi promised Sōma that he'd return from their summer break ready for the Preliminaries. For the first few days, Takumi worked with Isami in a kitchen to begin to develop their curry dish for the Preliminaries. However, Takumi decided to return to Italy for further preparation while Isami told him that he was going to stay in Japan so he could prepare on his own. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale 1 month has passed after the Summer Vacation, Takumi flew back to Japan and joins the 60 participant as the Autumn Festival has finally approaches. While entered the Tōtsuki Giants Stadium, Takumi is not amused over Sōma confronted his another rival, Akira Hayama, led his suspicion that that Soma has forgotten about him. Agitated over the scene, Takumi walked forward to Sōma's and reminded him that the "real" rival would be only him. His message however is interrupted by Isami, who is now became more well built after his constant training a month; making Takumi livid that his challenge is digressed one again. Just before Takumi make his point to Soma, the light turned out as he would barely see anything and again ignored by Soma as Soma would tell about it later. That is until Nakiri Senzaemon made his presence known which led Takumi no choice but to put his words on hold, With the announcement from Senior Nakiri that he is a part of the 92nd Generation Tōtsuki Students, Takumi would remained silent as he took back his intention to talk with Soma and learn from the principle's quote that the qualifiers for this year Main Tournament are only 8 students, which means the top 4 of each Block would be the prime qualifiers to the Main Tournament. With the time ticking into the last seconds for the event, Takumi would tell Soma that both he and Soma will be meeting each together as the prime 8 qualifiers for the Main Tournament before his departure to Stadium B for his side of battle. As the Preliminary Round of the Tōtsuki Election Autumn is underway, Takumi managed himself without his brother's aid even when Isami was beside him. While cooking, Takumi arranges his recipes and uses his Mezzaluna once again. However this time, he focus his on the dough instead of other ingredients. He changed the shape of the dough into cubes before making another recipe for his curry dish. With that kind of skills, both he and Isami were astonished the audience. As both brothers performance received ovation from the crowd, Takumi tell his brother to show all the skills he has since they are battle each other now for the prestigious spot of the Main Tournament, only to be livid to Isami's jokes that he would cry whenever losing which led him to shut him up by telling his has not cried since primary school days. Both he and Isami are the few participants that catches the eye of Sendawara Orie, one half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins and the head judge of the Block B. As the time for cooking has finally concluded, Takumi and Isami has done cooking and witness the judgement of the 5 judges upon the participants. As one of the judges, Kita Osaji the millionaire, claims that to get all of the judges approval of the dish the students has to pass the 50 points as the eligible passing points, Takumi would begin speechless as he understands that having a good dish alone may not enough to impress the judges since they demands quality of the dish, while he and his brothers watch the elimination even rough and merciless. Like the other audience, participants and the judges, Takumi would senses Sadatsuka's Black Curry Laksa's foul stench is so extreme that he had to cover his nose. Despite the stench of the dish, Takumi is shocked as the judges finally dares to eat the food and give 84 points to Sadatsuka for the unlikely deliciousness of the food; making Sadatsuka as the first (and temporary) leading participant to pass the 50 points. With that odd impression, Takumi was then realized that Sadatsuka is no pushover like any other talents in the academy; prompt him to think that he would meet an unlikely challenge until the other fellow participant, Hisako Arato broke Sadatsuka's record with 92 points. After all the elimination where neither any student surpassed Hisako's record, with Miyoko's 87 points while Yūki's 86 points, it is now the Aldini Twins's turn to present their masterpiece; much to Takumi's excitement that it was their time to prove the Aldini Twins shall not be overlooked. After witnessed, Takumi is next to present his latest dish, Naporitan Curry Fettucine. When the judges found it amazing, Takumi explains that he made a 3 layer flavor (cheese, Soy and curry) inside the dough before they turned into pasta. With that unique and astonish display, Takumi is given 90 points and ranked 2nd after Hisako, immediately kicked both Yūki and Sadatsuka out of the leader board. Even with Alice breaking of Alice's record of 95 points and his rank dropped to 3rd place, Takumi's qualifications remained unbreakable and thus he, along with Alice, Hisako and Megumi, advances to the Main Tournament. While the Block B judgement has finally over, Takumi tends to consult Isami after he is disqualified. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Before the Main Tournament After the Preliminary Round has been concluded, Takumi, along with Isami and Ikumi, joined the Polar Star Gang's party to celebrate Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament. During the party, Takumi is welcomed in open arms by the Gang and broke his sober by drink the sake, in which he constantly tell Sōma that he will beat him in the Main Tournament (which is ignored by Isami and the Gang). After the party, Takumi slept in Zenji's Room. Cooking Style *'Italian Cuisine'-Hailing from Italy and raised in his uncle's restaurant, Trattoria Aldini, Takumi has mastered italian cuisine. Between the Aldini Twins, Takumi is a much better chef than Isami as many patrons of Trattoria Aldini would specifically ask Takumi to cook their meals. Takumi's meals are often blended with Japanese cuisine as well, using basic ideas of Japanese cuisine, then give them an italian twist that combines the strengths of both styles. Other Skills *'Mezzaluna Mastery'- One of Takumi's most notable skills is his mastery over a mezzaluna, a crescent shaped, double handle knife which requires an extreme amount of skill, precision, and control to operate. Takumi, from his first appearance, has shown incredible finesse and speed as he has been shown reducing some ingredients into a paste during the Friendship and Rapport Training camp. During the 43rd Autumn Election preliminaries, Takumi used the knife uniformly cut dough into fettuccine in a matter of seconds, showing just how skilled he is with the knife. Dishes Insalata Frittata: Takumi's breakfast dish for the Breakfast Challenge during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp 4th day. Though it is a frittata, it is meant to be eaten in salad, creating a healthy and refreshing take on the classic Italian egg dish. Naporitan Curry Fettucine:A Naporitan dish using curry instead of pasta sauce. Though there appears to be no cheese, the fettucine noodles contain cheese baked into the noodles. It is a dish that crosses the cultural barrier with another Aldini Japanese/Italian fusion. Collaboration Dishes Aigamo Grilled with Spices: An Aldini Twins original. Takumi and Isami created this dish during the first day of the Training camp for Hinako Inui's class. While most classmates defaulted with fish, Takumi found a wild Aigamo duck and created this dish. Though it had salsa verde, it used a special variant of it using uruka to create a japanese salsa verde. It's a fusion of Japanese and Italian cuisine! ''Shokugeki'' Records Unofficial records and duels Clubs *Unknown Trivia *Takumi ranked 4th in the first popularity poll with 564 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 *Takumi, if written in Kanji, can mean Artisan or Skillful. References Navigation Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Italian Character Category:Chef Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Students